


Promises You Can't Keep

by Madame_Solace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Open Relationships, spoilers for episode The bridge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Solace/pseuds/Madame_Solace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Bridge May and Ward try to cope. With sex.  Also sad Fitz Simmons make an appearance before the sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises You Can't Keep

**Author's Note:**

> These are not my characters, I make no money. Please don't sue me ABC/Marvel/Disney.

Grant awakens in the plane to the red eyed Fitz Simmons. They’re tending to him and letting him know that he’ll be fine, its just a matter of a broken rib and a cut on his face when the bullet hit him he was knocked out but that there’s no sign of internal bleeding.  

“That armor saved your life.”  Jemma is trying hard to be brave but the tears are threatening and Ward has to start asking questions.

He doesn’t like the answers.  Not only is Mike Peterson badly burned but there’s very little that the paramedics were able to do for him before his rapidly healing body started overcompensating.  Apparently it’ll take SHIELD physicians significant work to get his skin grafted properly on the extensive burns because he heals so quickly. The worst part is he’s also got extensive internal bleeding.  Skye refused to part with the little boy so she’s been taken into custody and May has to bargain to get her back.

May is overseeing the recovery and answering for all the decisions that Agent Coulson made, so basically she’s taking the fall for the whole mess. After twelve hours Ward and her are alone finally in a hotel room (the jet is being swept for bugs but they’re both worried they might not get their home back without Coulson) when she breaks out the alcohol.

“Come on May I’ve got something better.”

Grant pulls her to the bed takes his time undressing her and kissing randomly at the exposed skin he finds.  A kiss to her left breast as he unzips her pants and starts shoving them down.

“You’re in no condition to be having sex Ward.” she murmurs her own hands massaging his neck and scalp.

“Then you’ll just have to do all the work.” He smiles up lazily at her.

“What about Simmons?”

“She hasn’t made a move yet, and truthfully, you’re here and I’m here.  What more do we need?”  May nods and gasps as Ward dips his fingers into her sex.  “Your fingers are cold.” she growls, “lay back.”

May helps Ward undress carefully before pushing him back into a sitting position with pillows between him and the headboard.  They’re both fully naked and she’s palming his balls as she licks a stripe up his shaft adding some pressure.  He grunts the pleasure making him forget momentarily about the fact that his ribs hurt when he laughs.  Grant tugs at her hand and urges her to get moving. May gently straddles him and wipes some of the precome on her pussy lips. Grant watches enraptured by the way she holds him, plays with him.  She smiles and looks flushed her nipples hard and he captures one in his mouth.  Slowly May sinks down on his cock and he gasps at the velvety heat of her sex.  She’s holding herself steady with her arms planted on the headboard next to his shoulders and then she’s slowly fucking herself on his dick.  Grant grips her hip and puts his fingers to work on her clit.  She hums in approval and kisses him.  She fucks herself slowly like this for what seems like an endless amount of time, up and down and he fingers her clit and suddenly she sinks down and she’s coming.  Grant removed his hand from her pussy just in time and he pulls her close into a hug as she shudders and moans her release, her pussy walls working on his cock like vise. He sucks on her collar bone and digs a hand into her hair as she cries out beautifully.  Grant keeps kissing her as she comes down from her orgasm and holds her there when she moves to get off.  “Don’t go Melinda.”  he doesn’t want her to tell him no so he devours her mouth in a kiss.  He knows her first instinct would be to finish him off with a blow job or hand job but he’d much rather have her in his arms.  Melinda allows her mouth to be ravaged as she begins moving her hips in small circles.  Her pussy walls contract minutely and then stronger until he’s gasping at the sensation and tweaking her nipples.  

She starts fucking herself on his cock erratically and he’s moaning her name, “Melinda, yes,” she’ll grind down on him then she pulls nearly off and start the whole thing again.  Her second orgasm rips through her and she collapses into his chest still grinding her hips into his.  Grant’s cock is being milked by Melinda’s pussy and he’s shouting panting needing air but his ribs burn and its all he can do to force himself to breathe as he sees stars.  He doesn’t remember anything but the need to kiss her as he gets his breath back.  Melinda’s sweaty skin is warm and he’s gripping her tightly and doesn’t want to let her go.

“Grant, you’re still inside me, you’ve got to let go.”  He knows that she’ll see his tears and be worried about his injuries but these tears aren’t just for amazing sex.  They’re for the feeling of utter need he has to not be separated from her because she’s grounding him.  

“It feels so nice to be inside,” he mumbles, “you.”

She laughs, a rare sound but then he notices, she’s got tears in her eyes too.

“We’ll get him back you know.” Grant whispers.  “I promise.”

May pulls away and Grant misses the warm press of her small body against his sore body, she wipes away his tears and slowly but gently pulls him out of her. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“You still love him?”  He wants to ask.  But May is already walking away.  

They don’t talk about their relationship he knows, because they’re just grateful to both be alive and doing their job.  But he’s afraid, so very afraid that each time will be their last.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I should continue this!


End file.
